Someone's Watching Over Me
by MewPainappuru
Summary: Midori is suffering from a terrible tragedy. She feels like she's been left all alone in the world. Can she be proved wrong? Midori X Seiji


**_Here is a sweet, but kind of sad, story told from Midori's point of view. She's suffering a terrible loss and doesn't think she can handle it much longer. But no one is ever truly alone. She's going to learn that there is always someone there to watch over her... Please review. Let me know what you like and what I can fix. I live to please! The sooner you review, the sooner I update!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Midori Days or any of the characters! _**

Someone's Watching Over Me

I can't walk anymore. I've been walking as slowly as I possibly can, trying to delay my return home, but I just can't go any further. I look around and see that I am standing next to a large fountain. I sigh and sat down on the ground with my back against the stone fountain. The cobblestone ground is cold on the bottom of my thighs which are covered only by thin, black tights and the hem of my skirt. But I don't care. As long as I'm not at home, I don't care how cold it is. I shiver and pull my pea coat tighter around my body as a sharp, freezing wind, blows right on my face. I feel surprisingly calm out here in the cold. I suppose I would feel calm anywhere that isn't home at this moment, but right now, I just want to sit here alone.

Suddenly, the soft sound of footsteps rings out in the frigid air. I close my eyes and lower my head closer to my chest, wishing I could shrink so I won't be noticed. I listen to the footsteps get closer and closer, and then stop. I don't lift up my head and I hold my breath, willing the stranger to continue with their walk. But instead, I feel a hand gently land on my shoulder.

"Midori?" a wonderfully familiar voice asks.

My head snaps up and my eyes spring open. "Seiji!" I cry out happily. I jump up off the ground and wrap my arms around him, resting my forehead on his shoulder. His body is so warm and I let out a small sigh when he pulls me closer to him.

"Midori, what are you doing out here all alone? It's too cold to be outside." He turns me so that I am beside him and his arm is over my shoulder. I lean into him and we begin to walk. "Come on, I'll walk you home." As soon as the word "home" leaves his lips, I freeze. "Midori?" His voice questions why I refuse to move any further.

I shake my head furiously and pull away from Seiji. I run over to a small bench and quickly sit down. My body is shaking and my chest tightens. I bite my bottom lip, mentally yelling at myself not to cry. Now is not the time to break down. I have to be strong! I pull my knees to my chest and take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Seiji apprehensively sits down next to me, but, for once, I pay no mind to his presence. For once in my life, I wish that Seiji wasn't here next to me.

"Midori, what's going on? I didn't see you at all yesterday and now you don't want to go home. You're acting very strangely." I can hear the concern in his voice and I feel terrible for worrying him, but I don't want to burden him with my problems, so I don't respond at all. "You must be freezing," he says, breaking the silence we had fallen into. He wraps his warm jacket around me and pulls me closer to him. We are soundless again.

I know I must be driving Seiji insane with my failure to tell him what is bothering me, but I can't bring myself to say the words out loud. It's hard enough just thinking about it. I am thankful that he is just sitting here, holding me close, and not saying anything. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to prevent tears from falling. But my efforts are futile; the tears run down my cheeks anyway. I can finally no longer hold it all in and I choke out a sob, startling Seiji.

He removes his arms from their warm hold on my body and stands up. He then moves a few paces so that he is standing in front of me. He kneels on the ground, putting us at eye level. Placing his thumb under my chin he lifts my head so that I am staring into his brown eyes. "No more games Midori," he says. His voice is so serious it sends chills up my spine. "What is the matter?" I've never known someone's voice to sound so stern, yet compassionate at the same time. He gently wipes the tears from my face. "Please, please tell me what is hurting you so much. I want to help you."

Seiji is rarely so serious and comforting. I feel bad for making him worry about me so much. I can't put him through this any longer. It's not fair to him. And besides, I love him too much to make him fret over me any longer. "Seiji…" I don't even try to stop the tears from running down my face anymore. My voice is shaky and watery, but I keep going. "Seiji… My mother…" I throw myself into Seiji's arms, draping my arms around his neck and cry out "My mother died last night Seiji!"

I felt Seiji's body stiffen with shock. He squeezed me tightly and whispered, "Midori… I'm so sorry…" I cry into his shoulder, my body convulsing with sobs. In the back of my mind, I worry that I am clutching too tightly, but I am afraid that if I let him go, I'll fall down to the ground and I'll never be able to get back up. As always, Seiji is my only source of strength and comfort. I don't know what I would do without him.

We both just stayed kneeling on the cold ground until my crying finally slows and I start to relax. I take deep breaths, calming myself down and trying to catch my breath. With my breathing finally regulated, I allowed Seiji to detach himself from me. I assume a kneeling position just like his and he reaches out and grabs my hands. He gives them a reassuring squeeze and offers me a slight smile.

"Midori… You know that no matter what, I'll be here for you right?" I open my mouth to say something, but find that I am still too choked up to speak, so I just nod my head. "Good. This is going to be a difficult thing to get over, but I will be with you and do as much as I can to help you. And, whenever I can't be at your side, you have to remember that your mother will always be watching over you."

New tears spring to my eyes and I smile at Seiji. "Thank you…" I manage to whisper. I give a little shiver as a freezing gust of wind blows over us.

Seiji stands up, pulling me up with him. Then, before I could see what he is doing, he sweeps me into his arms and presses me close to his chest. "Let's get you somewhere warm. I wouldn't want you getting sick." He walks quickly and we arrive at his home in no time. He manages to open the front door while still holding me and then proceeds to carry me upstairs. With every step that brings us closer to his bedroom, I feel my cheeks get warmer. When we do get to his room, he sits me down on the bed and wraps a large, cozy blanket around me.

"I want to make sure you stay warm," he says with a sweet grin. "Would you like me to make you some hot chocolate?"

"Oh Seiji, you don't have to. Please, I don't want you going through all this trouble just for me."

Seiji rolls his eyes. "You know that this is no trouble, so don't even start that nonsense with me. I'm going to go make hot chocolate." He turns to leave the room, but I jump off the bed and hurl my arms around him, making him stop. "Midori, what is it?" he asks, confused and alarmed. He turns around, facing me.

"Please don't leave me alone…" I whisper. "I… I don't think I can handle being alone right now…"

He lifts me into his arms again as if I ama small child incapable of walking on my own. I have never known Seiji to be so affectionate, but I like it. He brings his face close to mine. "You will never be alone as long as I can help it," he murmurs into my ear, causing goose bumps to spring up on my skin. He walks back to the bed and this time lays me down on it. He then lies down next to me and pulls me to his chest. He places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Seiji…"

"Shh…" he hushes me. He tips my face up toward his and then slowly brings his mouth down on mine. I shudder with surprise and desire. His arms are wrapped around my waist, holding me as close to him as possible. I slip my own arms around his neck, snaking my fingers through his soft, yellow hair. Warmth spreads through my body as Seiji's kiss brings me all the comfort and love I'll ever need. When he finally pulls away, he looks deep into my eyes, not saying anything for a minute or two. Then he leans in close to my ear.

"I will never let anything happen to you," he whispers. "I will protect you no matter what and I will always be there when you need me. I promise this to you. I love you Midori Kasugano."

"I love you too Seiji… I have always loved you and I always will…"

I fall asleep in his arms, my mind free of pain and sadness. I am warmed to my very core with love from Seiji and the knowledge that he, and my mother, are always looking out for me. I will never be truly alone. ..

_**Well, there you have it! Please tell me what you think! I love reviews! They really encourage me to keep writing. **_


End file.
